Ninjago: Pokèmon of Elements
by MeddlinMegs
Summary: What happens when the Elemental Masters wake up in different bodies? Is it all just some dream or is there another force behind it? Even more important, what'll happen if they can't fix it? (Includes many OCs and rated T for occasional cusing.)
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinnitzu or Pokèmon, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Alex, Echo, Joey, Lucas, and I co-own Vanessa with Madi who owns Tove._****

* * *

Chapter 1

"That damn child!"

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes. He was tired, really tired, but the voice that had woken was not familiar. He tried to shake off his drowsiness to get a better look of his surroundings. He was in a cage on a metal table. A man in a lab coat stood with his back turned.

"Sir," a woman said, "we still have these ones. The experiment can still work."

The man shook his head. "No. No!" He turned towards her. "We need all of them! Experiment Seventy-eight swiped the others and we need to get them back. Her ignorance will jeopardize the entire experiment!"

"What experiment?" Lloyd asked.

The two turned to him.

The man had light brown skin, black hair, and almost black eyes. He wore an orange shirt and black pants under his lab coat.

The woman had pale skin, auburn hair tied back, and sage green eyes. She wore a pink blouse and purple pants under her lab coat.

"I'd almost forgotten," the woman said. "Certain Shaymin have the ability to talk."

The man nodded. "I would've expected nothing less from this one."

"I don't understand," Lloyd said. He pushed himself up, looking down at his hands. They were but little green nubs. The same wth his feet. He tried to get a look at is body, seeing a bush looking thing in its place. "What happened to me?"

The man walked over to the cage and knelt so he was at eye level with Lloyd. "It's all right. I assure you, we will return you back to your body after the experiment." He stood back up. "Unfortunately though, that has been delayed by a troublesome young girl by the name of Experiment Seventy-eight."

"You lost control over one of your own experiments?" Lloyd questioned.

"Well, she is mostly human," the woman said. "She became a little rebellious much sooner than we thought she would."

"Hmm . . . perhaps she'll return," the man said. "We do still have three of them here. She might return for them."

"That's right," the woman said. "When she comes back, we'll convince her to tell us where she took the others!"

"We might not have to," the man said, kneeling back down. "Lloyd, right?"

The green ninja nodded.

"Perhaps _you_ can ask her where she took the others should she return," the man offered. "After all, she's much more likely to trust a Pokèmon than she would us."

"I don't even know your names or what you plan to do," Lloyd pointed out. "Why should I trust you?"

"You don't remember our deal?" the man frowned. "Well, perhaps the transformation gave you a bit of memory loss. This experiment is to test the abilities of Pokèmon with a human psyche. If we are successful, it'll teach us more about Pokèmon and how they live. Your friends and you all agreed to help."

"We had accidently intercepted a dimensional portal," the woman jumped in. "You guys came through and stayed for a few days before decided to help us. My name is Bella and this is Clyde. You don't remember?"

Lloyd shook his head. None of that rang any bells at all.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually," Clyde said. "Anyway, if Experiment Seventy-eight does come back, will you ask her about the others?"

"I guess," Lloyd said.

"Great!" Clyde said. He and Bella turned and left the room.

"You're going to trust them? You're even stupider than I thought."

Lloyd knew that voice. He turned to Shade, about to defend himself, but he stopped. He should've guessed Shade wouldn't be in his own body, but this form surprised him. He looked like . . . well, Lloyd wasn't sure. He was dark blue with white fur, had red eyes, and a horn thing that came out from the side of his head. He was definitely bigger than him, even though he was lying down to fit the cage better.

Shade made a growling noise. "Stop staring at me, okay?!"

Lloyd blinked. "I didn't know I was staring. What are you?"

Shade shook his head. "Something called an Absol. You're not really going to ask that Lilly for them, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Lloyd asked.

"Because obviously they're lying. Why else would we be in cages if we weren't their prisoners!" Shade exclaimed.

"Wait, they said there were three of us still here, right? Whose the other one?"

Shade looked at him. Then he looked to the creature that was behind their cages. "I guess whoever that is."

Lloyd turned to the golden creature. It had an appearance that was almost a mixture of cat and ape. It appeared to be wearing armor in a way.

"They called it Abra," Shade said. "Though, whoever it is, they've been asleep since I woke up."

"Hey!" Lloyd said, loudly.

The Abra's eyes didn't open, but it lifted its head. Immediately, it began to freak out. "Let me out!"

"Don't draw any attention!" Shade snapped. "We don't want those scientists back in here yet!"

The Abra calmed down. "I'm sorry," it said, Lloyd could now identify that _it_ was a _she._ "I just . . . "

It clicked.

"It's going to be fine, Zoey," Lloyd said. "We'll get out soon enough."

Zoey lowered her head again. "We're the only three here, right? That means the others are probably going to be coming back for us."

"They'll all have to come back at some point," Shade stated. "You know, if they want to be human again."

"Okay, so do you want them here or not?" Lloyd growled, getting irritated with Shade. He never liked the guy, and he realized that he didn't like him, but this was getting old.

"Of course I want them here," Shade retorted. "Does us no good if the scientists are expecting them though! So if that Lilly girl does come for us and they catch her, we have to convince her to say that there's no way any of them can find the lab."

"Shade is right," Zoey said. "He has a good plan. So, we will stick with it."

Lloyd laid down. Okay, so maybe the guy _did_ have a point. He just had a bad feeling about what was to come. Yet all he could do was sit in a cage and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh. I completely forgot to say I own Lilly. Oops. Eh, well, I own her. She's one of my favoritest OCs ever!**

* * *

"It was this way! Definitely this way!"

"Hold up!" Kai finally said, getting the little orange haired girl's attention. "Are you sure? I don't want to go on another wild goose chase."

Kai wasn't happy about how his day was going. He woke up as a horse with a flaming mane, got picked on by some other horses being called a _hatchling_ —which made no sense since horses didn't come from eggs—and then this girl shows up like she knew everything. He was learning the hard way that she probably didn't know anything.

The girl stared at him like she wanted to yell. Then she just turned away and sat on the ground. She crossed her arms and pulled her knees up. "No, I don't know!" she cried. "I was just trying to help, but all I did was mess up! I guess that's what happens when I get involved with _human_ affairs."

Okay, so there was more to the blue eyed girl. She apparently had been experimented on as a child. So now she was half Pokèmon. Also, that's what Kai was, a Pokèmon called a Ponyta. He thought it was best not to ponder on it too much.

Walking over to her, he dipped his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to snap like that. This is just really frustrating."

The girl turned to him, moving to her knees and letting him put his nose on her chest to comfort her. She lightly hugged his muzzle. "You have a right to be angry with me," she said. "I should've butted out, but I thought you were all Pokèmon. I thought I needed to rescue you."

"You did rescue us," Kai assured her. He pulled back a little, nudging her to get up. "Now we need to find everyone and save the others. You said this way, right?" He motioned towards the close mountain. "Let's go then, Lilly." He knelt down, waiting for her to climb onto his back.

Lilly declined. "Even if you are really human, I would never ride a first evolution Pokèmon. Maybe if you were a Rapidash and bigger . . . yeah, maybe then I'd accept your offer. Until then, I'm perfectly fine with walking."

"I wasn't going to walk this time," Kai smirked. He didn't give her a second chance. He took off towards the mountain. Briefly, he thought that his actions were kind of rude, but that was before the girl appeared in front of him. He slotted to a stop. "Wait! How did you do that?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" she asked with a sly smiled. "I know teleport. It really comes in handy."

"You mean . . . you could teleport this _whole time?!_ " Kai questioned. "Why haven't we just been teleporting places?"

She frowned. "You make it sound too easy. It's not. It takes a lot of work. Unfortunately, I'm still half human. It takes more energy for me to use certain moves. Even for something as simple as teleport."

"Oh," Kai said. "Can I use teleport?"

Lilly giggled. "No silly. Teleport is a psychic-type move. You're a fire-type. I can help you learn some moves if you want. If we're going to rescue the rest of your friends and then turn you back to normal, you've got to learn to fight."

Kai nodded, suddenly excited.

She gestured for them to keep walking towards the mountain. "All right," she began, "let's see. The way they've chosen to transform you guys was to a first evolution, something not even close to evolving. So the fire move I know might be slightly too advanced for you."

For once in Kai's life, he listened to what she was saying. Anything else he probably would've tried to convince her that he was capable of it. This was a whole different world though, a place where instead of common animals, beings called Pokèmon roamed free. He couldn't begin to try and see the advanced techniques in his head. So, he listened carefully to every word that came out of Lilly's mouth.

"Do you think you can manage tackle?" Lilly asked.

Kai stared at her. "You're serious? That's a move? That doesn't sound very complicated, I mean, it's something practically anyone can do. Can you show me a fire move?"

Lilly crossed her arms. "A little impatient are we? Fine, if you insist." She stopped as the grass turned to stone. "I should warn you though. New terrain means different types of Pokèmon. We haven't encountered any yet because as a Ponyta, you belong in grassy meadows. It helps that I'm here. Pokèmon sense that I'm . . . one of them. They see me as a legendary and wouldn't attack me. But . . . "

"But what?" Kai questioned.

"But there are some Pokèmon who are always wanting to be the best, one similarity they share with humans. They'll challenge any Pokèmon they cross paths with, even if that Pokèmon is way stronger or way weaker, just so they can get closer to evolving or just more powerful. Just, keep an eye out. The chances any of these Pokèmon have faught a Ponyta is pretty slim and they might want to challenge you."

Kai nodded and the continued onward in caution. For some reason he was a little scared by what Lilly told him. For a moment he even considered going back and waiting until he was stronger. Then he remembered why they were here in the first place. Lilly remembered bringing four Pokèmon from the lab here. He already knew one of them had to be Cole, he was the Master of Earth.

"All right, fire moves aren't preticularly great against rock-type Pokèmon, but they are better than any normal-type move," Lilly continued in a softer voice. "The easiest fire move for you to know is ember. Master that, and we'll move on to the next fire move, and continue like that." She sighed. "This is already difficult to explain. I'm not sure what I'll do if I'm training all of you."

"Hey, hopefully by the time we reach some of the others will already know a couple moves and can figure out the rest. You said we were very young, so I assume you put everyone with strong adult Pokèmon, right?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I suppose your right. Even if they insist they're human to other Pokèmon, none of them will believe them. Most young Pokèmon see it as a game. So, the older ones will still teach them." She looked to him. "Now, let's see that ember."

Kai smiled. He kept walking with her, but he turned his focus to the fire element he knew was still inside of him. No matter what form he was in, he would always be the Master of Fire. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling a heat rise in his throat. Opening his eyes, he also opened his mouth an a small column of fire shot out. It only lasted a second, and the rocks prevented anything from actually catching on fire, but the slight scorch marks on the ground proved he had done it.

"Beautiful," Lilly complimented. "Practice a little though. If we come across any Pokèmon looking for a fight, you're going to need it to last longer than _that._ " He could hear the playfulness in her voice.

Kai gave a slight nod and tried it again. It lasted a little longer, but definitely not long enough. He went to try again when Lilly's hand was suddenly over his mouth. The attack vanished in his throat, leaving smoke to lightly come out of his nose.

"Be very quiet," she whispered. She looked around and pulled him over to a large rock. They hide behind it, Lilly cautiously looking out from behind it.

"What is it?" Kai asked, keeping his voice down.

"Pokèmon are territorial," Lilly explained quickly and quietly. "When I was here last time, I was coming from the south side, which was neutral territory. Apparently something has already claimed the east side. It's called a Garchomp and it's a dragon- and ground-type Pokèmon. It's very powerful, way to powerful for you, even if you were a lot stronger. I'm sure a Rapidash would even have difficulty."

"Can't you talk to it? You're the one you said they see as a legendary," Kai said.

"When it comes to territory, they don't care what type of Pokèmon you are, they just want you out," Lilly said. She looked towards the grassy meadows. "We have two options. Either we make a break for it and I can cover you, or we need to hope it doesn't spot us while I concentrate on teleporting. I can't do it when I'm worked up, but if I know that it won't see us, I can calm down enough to get us closer to the south side of the mountain."

"Try to teleport us," Kai decided. "I'll keep an eye out for it."

Lilly nodded and closed her eyes, taking calming breaths.

Kai peaked around the rock, looking for anything that looked big, scary, and very hostile. So far they were good, until something landed on the ground. It was definitely a dragon.

It was a large black dragon with a red and yellow frontside and a yellow star on its forehead. For hands it had a claw and its feet also had claws, and there were spikes on its arms and upper legs. It opened its mouth and roared before fixing its eyes on Kai. It started towards him.

"Lilly," he said urgently.

Lilly shook her head. "I can't calm down, I can't teleport us. We have to make a run for it."

That option was a bad one, but it was now the only one.

"Then on three," he said. "One."

"Two," Lilly counted.

"Three!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jay felt electricity charge up and he shot it out.

The Raltz dodged it swiftly. For something that looked like it had no legs, it was fast.

 _I need to be faster,_ Jay thought. He ran on all fours at Raltz, knocking it down. From underneath him, it disappeared. "What?" Jay questioned, looking around. He felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him. "Not hypnosis again," he mumbled, falling to the ground and closing his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep.

After a while, he opened his eyes to see Mightyena standing over him. "Minun, you lost again," he stated. "Don't you want to become stronger?"

Jay sat up. "I do!" he insisted. "And I told you, I picked out the name Jay!"

"Well, Jay," Mightyena said, "I think that's enough training for one day. You should see it as a personal win even though you have yet to beat Raltz. After all, you _did_ learn thunder wave." He turned and walked away.

Jay stood up. "This is stupid. How am I suppose to get stronger when I keep getting paired up with Pokèmon that are twice as powerful as me, and that I can't manage to get a single blow on?"

A little grey ball of cloud with a face floated down. "I think you did great, Jay!" she said cheerfully.

Jay smiled. "Thanks, Echo." He realized something. "You know, you should be training, too. If we're going to leave the forest to find the others, we have to be prepared."

"I don't know," Echo said nervously. "I'm not like you, all I can do is tackle. I don't even have that much force."

"You two don't even evolve, so it's not like you can really set a goal."

They turned to a little red worm with legs and spikes on its back.

"Do you evolve?" Jay asked.

"Of course I evolve," she said. "Wurmples evolve into Cascoon which evolve into Dustox. Mightyenas might rule the forest floor where it's darker, but Dustox rule the trees."

"What rules the sky?" Echo questioned.

"Swellow," Wurmple answered. "Castform like you rule beyond the sky though. Controlling weather to the needs of the forest. So, remember you have a lot of responsibility. You need to get stronger too."

"It's getting dark! Hatchlings return home!" Mightyena shouted.

Wurmple practically jumped off the ground and hurried over to a tree. "I'd listen to him. At night, it doesn't matter who's suppose to be in charge. The ghosts take over anyway." Then she climbed up it, vanishing in the leaves.

"Ghosts?" Echo squeaked.

"Maybe that means Tove," Jay suggested. "Should we hide and wait for her?"

"How will we know it's her?" Echo asked.

"Come on, it's _Tove,_ " Jay said. "She shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Echo said. "It's as easy as listening for _ghostbusted_."

They went over to an abandoned tree hole, the place they had woke up in. Jay climbed up and inside. Echo just floated into it. They waited, listening for the ghosts to begin appearing.

"All right, hatchlings," a voice said from somewhere close by. "Your goal is to scare another hatchling. Tomorrow night, your goal will be to scare an older Pokèmon, and it'll continue to get more challenging each night."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, Shuppet?"

"Actually, my name is Tove," a familiar voice replied. "If we scare someone older than a hatchling tonight . . . "

The ghost made a noise that Jay assumed was laughter. "A hatchling scare something other than another hatchling on their first night? It's never been done before, but be my guest. I could use a laugh." After another brief moment, he said, "Begin."

Jay slightly stuck his head out of the tree. "Tove! Over here!" He ducked back in, hoping she would recognize his voice.

A dark blue figure came into the tree. It looked like a ball with a cone on its head covered with a sheet.

 _So that is a Shuppet, huh?_ Jay thought. _Good to know._

"Tove?" Echo asked.

The Pokèmon turned to her.

Echo closed her eyes. "I know it's you, Tove. Stop it!"

Tove laughed. "I'm sorry, Echo. I didn't realize it was you until you spoke. Though, you kinda look like a cloud. I should've guessed." She turned to Jay. Her large blue eyes stared at him for a moment.

"I know," Jay said. "I'm adorable."

Jay was sure that if Tove could blush, she was blushing, because she immediately got all defensive and said, "That's not what I was thinking, you little pest. I was thinking that you're so small!"

Echo giggled. "Uh, huh. Well, I'm glad there's three of us now. We can all train together!"

Tove's eyes looked down. "Yeah, except I can't go out in the sun. And other Pokèmon don't really like ghost-types."

"I'm sure we can convince them otherwise," Jay said. "As for the sun issue, we're in a forest. The trees block enough of the sun."

Tove was quiet for a moment. "All right. Is anyone else in this forest?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure out how to use my powers in this form. I won a couple battles, but I haven't gotten very far," Jay confessed.

"Perhaps I can help."

Jay jumped, hiding behind Tove.

For once, Echo didn't look scared. "I know that voice!" she said excitedly, floating over to the opening of the tree. "Joey?"

A dark purple creature with gem-like eyes appeared. He smiled, which was kind of creepy.

"At least _someone_ knows my name. They keep calling my Sableye," Joey said. "I heard you were looking for the others? Check deeper in the forest."

"Deeper like how deep?" Jay asked.

"Well, keep walking until the trees completely block out the sun and you're there," Joey said. "I found the Master of Nature and the Master of Sound. Bolobo is something called a Seedot, which is a walking acorn with a face, and Jacob is a cute little purple thing that looks like a stuffed animal called a Whismur."

"Let's see, that's . . . " Jay started to do the math in his head.

"Six of us," Tove answered.

"What? No, that's not what I was counting," Jay said. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to think."

If Bolobo and Jacob were also here, then there was a chance that all Elemental Masters were somewhere, trapped in a Pokèmon form. Out of the ninja, there were thirteen total. From the Tournament of Elements, there were . . . thirteen other Elemental Masters. That was twenty-six total and counting him, he was only aware of the location of six.

"That's six out of twenty-six Elemental Masters," he said, sitting down. "We are way out of our league."

"Jay, take some advice from an ex-villain. Thinking about the odds will get you nowhere," Joey said. "Hell, if I looked at the odds every time I went to repay someone my father owed, I never would've saw the point in trying to accomplish those tasks. Where would I be then? Dead."

"Joey!" Tove snapped.

"It's true!" Joey argued.

"No, not that," she said. "I could care less about you thinking the way you do. I can't believe you said the H-E double hockey-sticks word in front of Echo!"

Jay looked to Joey. He now had a deep black color in his cheeks. The Master of Lightning tried to stop himself, but he started chuckling.

"It's not funny, Jay!" Joey hissed. He turned to Echo. "I don't want you to ever repeat that word."

Echo was quiet for a moment. Then she mumbled under her breath, "H-E double hockey-sticks? What's so bad about that word?"

The three exchanged looks. Jay just shrugged, not knowing what to tell her. He didn't know why it was wrong, he just knew that little kids shouldn't say it and that his mom would skin him alive if he _ever_ said it.

Tove just turned away, clearly not wanting to say anything more on the manner.

Joey cleared his throat. "It . . . it's just not a word that kids should be saying. Kind of like–"

"No, no!" Tove said, turning back around. "We don't need you listing every word she can't say. Forget I even called you out for it. Echo, forget you ever heard it."

"That's gonna be hard, but okay," Echo said.

Jay yawned. He was tired now. It was a long day of fighting and now they were getting off topic. Even though he had been knocked out by hypnosis at least six times, he never actually got any rest. His new body wasn't use to it.

Echo must've caught his tiredness because she yawned too. She started to float down to a small nest. "I'm going to sleep," she stated, already beginning to go out of it. "We'll meet you in the dark part of the forest tomorrow, m'kay Joey?"

"All right," Joey said. "You just rest." He turned to Jay. "You too. Since Tove and I seem to be nocturnal, we'll try and come up with some ideas and tell you tomorrow. Meet us about an hour 'till sunset."

Jay nodded sleepily. As the two left, he moved to the nest he had woken up in. As he started to drift off, he thought up his own plan. They needed to learn how to use more moves in these bodies, and then they needed to find the others. That was their goal.


End file.
